


Plot Bunny Box

by SocksinSpace



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Basically Disney movies, Beauty and the Beast, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Harry Potter - Freeform, I'm 20 years old for fucks sake, Imma write what makes me happy, ROTG - Freeform, The Girl With All The Gifts - Freeform, and I need to stop worrying about what people think is 'cringey', etc etc - Freeform, possible cross-fandom ships bc cringe culture is dead, tangled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocksinSpace/pseuds/SocksinSpace
Summary: This is where I'm going to start putting my ideas and plot bunnies, just some lists for now and maybe short excerpts at a later date, but I'm hoping this will help when my muse wanders so I don't lose focus of my current projects. Some of these may become whole fanfictions in their own right at some point even.





	1. Harry Potter Ideas

1\. Beauty and the Beast crossover  
2\. Tangled AU  
3\. Lost Prince AU  
4\. MOD!Harry  
5\. Hinny Fluff  
6\. ChosenOne!Neville  
7\. Sirius doesn't go after Peter  
8\. Metamorphamagus!Harry  
9\. Avengers (with major character revisions to make it less bad, bring back the found family trope! none of the bullshit Disney pulls with the properties they own) Crossover

10\. Reverse AU (AKA Voldemort/Tom Riddle and Bellatrix + Death Eaters are 1. not death eaters and 2. the good guys, and Dumbledore and Minerva are the villains. when that comes around eventually I'll elaborate a little more)


	2. Rise of the Guardians

1\. To finish my gottdam Shattered Glass series  
2\. Possessed!Jack with GoldenAge!Pitch/Koz  
3\. Younger Jack (5-8 year range)  
4\. Pooka Jack  
5\. Hurt/Comfort without my signature splash of pain  
6\. Tangled AU (can't stop won't stop)  
7\. Crossover (with what? Nobody knows!)  
8\. Fearling Jack


	3. The Girl With All The Gifts

1\. Harry Potter Crossover  
2\. That's it I love TGWAG but I'm not so creative when it comes to it


	4. MSA

1\. To finish 'In Memoriam' gattdammit  
2\. Lewthur fic  
3\. Lewvithur fic  
4\. an undescribed (as of the moment) fic I will name 'A Sad day in the West of Hell'  
5\. Vivi killed Lewis fic  
6\. Lewis killed Arthur fic  
7\. Arthur Killed Vivi fic  
8\. Were!Arthur  
9\. Demon!Arthur  
10\. Vampire!Lewis  
11\. Vivi pampers her sad boys before smacking sense into them


End file.
